villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Takeshi Asakura
Takeshi Asakura is the secondary antagonist of the Japanese TV series Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is the seventh person to join the Rider War and has the power to transform into Kamen Rider Ouja. Being a psychotic murderer who fights for the pleasure of sheer destruction, he is the first and, if not all, the most evil Kamen Rider of all the 13 Riders in the Rider Fight and in the entire Heisei Era Kamen Rider series. He was portrayed by Takashi Hagino. History Kamen Rider Ryuki Arrested for murdering his entire family, save his kid brother, in a fire that he caused at the age of 13, Asakura made a name for himself as a sadistic felon with a love to fight, maim and otherwise destroy anything in his random fits of rage. As a result of his sadistic nature, Asakura was personally responsible for both ending the piano career of Yuichi Saito and murdering the older sister of Miho Kirishima. Eventually, his arrogant personality results with his defense attorney, Shuichi Kitaoka refusing to represent him and left him to rot in jail. Wanting to bust out and express his destructive impulses on Kitoaka, Asakura gladly accepted Shiro Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War and forms a pact with Venosnaker to become Kamen Rider Ohja. Taking full advantage of the Rider War, wanting to win just to start it up again for his amusement, Asakura learns of Kitaoka's identity as Kamen Rider Zolda and holds his assistant Goro Yura hostage. Though Goro escapes, Ohja gets to fights Zolda and his reinforcements before senselessly killing Kamen Rider Gai, who set the event up, and later claimed his Contact Monster Metalgelas as his own. He later does the same to Miyuki Tezuka, a friend of Yuichi's who became Kamen Rider Raia to end the Rider War, and obtained his Contact Monster Evildiver afterwards. Eventually with help from Ren, Kamen Rider Knight, Takeshi fakes his death so he can participate in the Ride War without police interference. But once publicly revealed to be alive, Asakura was soon later captured, going in and out of jail for several instances. As the Rider War begins to reach its climax, destroying Kamen Rider Imperer's deck so he can fade away in the Mirror World, Asakura engages Zolda in a final showdown. Though he believe him to be Kitaoka, his fatally wounded opponent was actually Goro who took the deceased Kitaoka's place. Denied the chance to kill Kitaoka as he returns to the real world, Asakura finds himself surrounded by the authorities and the taken out by snipers as he went down fighting. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final In the movie, Episode Final, Asakura was targeted by Miho Kirishima, who became Kamen Rider Femme to hunt him down for revenge. Though she was outmatched by the stronger opponent, Kamen Rider Ryuga's destroying of Genocider reverted Ouja to Blank Form. Weakened, Femme stabbed right at Ouja's blank deck, destroying it. Shortly, Ouja's armor disintegrated and Asakura dissolved in the Mirror World as he attempted to take Miho down with him. Kamen Rider Decade In Kamen Rider Decade, Ouja is summoned in the World of Hibiki by Kiva-la, wielding a kanabō which he uses to summon a Bakegani from the mountain side after knocking Kiva-la aside. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Asakura later appears in All Riders VS Dai-Shocker to fight the organization. However due to his sadistic nature he sides with with Dai-Shocker along with Kamen Rider Kickhopper. He attempts to stop Diend and Natsumi only for Kamen Rider Diend to summon Gai, Raia, and PunchHopper to fight him and Yaguruma. He fought Gai and Raia, the two riders he killed in the series. The outcome of the fight is unknown. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ouja was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Asakura is revived through unknown means, and demands the thing that he calls a "Gashat". The thing in question is the Night of Safari Gashat. Asakura would later start hurting numerous people and beat them to a bloody pulp simply because he longs fighting. And as he confronts Hiiro Kagami, Kamen Rider Brave, he tells his Beast Rider Squad cohorts (Dark Kiva, Sasword, Beast, and Tiger) to stand back, claiming Hiiro to be his prey as he transforms into Kamen Rider Ouja. Throughout the fight, it is revealed that Hiiro and Asakura are polar opposites (while Asakura fights to randomly kill and destroy people for his own happiness, Hiiro fights to save people's lives and make them happy). This prompts Hiiro to transform into Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 via the Night of Safari Gashat and destroy Ouja. Not long after, as Ouja is knocked out of his transformation, Asakura advises Hiiro to keep fighting or die, much to the latter's disapproval. Rider Time: Ryuki Takeshi Asakura was one of the 13 Riders summoned to the Mirror World to begin the Rider Fight once more. Becoming Kamen Rider Ouja once more, Asakura was one the one responsible for killing the new Kamen Rider Tiger and later Goro Yura / Kamen Rider Zolda. Personality Asakura is a sadistic and violent madman to the core, who takes joy in fighting, maiming, killing, or otherwise destroying whatever in his way. He has no sympathy nor remorse for his actions, and will attack anyone who "vexes" him. His malicious and psychopathic traits are so great that he draws the ire of other Riders throughout the Rider Fight; such as his sworn enemy Kitaoka and even the naive and good-hearted Shinji. Powers and Abilities Ouja is a melee based Rider like majority of the Kamen Riders. However, he is extremely sadistic, showing no mercy as well as superior tactics over his opponents. He fights relentlessly, but only if he is sure he will win, and isn't hesitant to use other Riders as factors or pawns in his battles. His Sword Vent is his most frequently used weapon. He becomes even more powerful when he forms Contracts with Metalgelas and Evildiver. This allows him access to Gai's Strike Vent and Raia's Swing Vent, making him a more versatile as well as a more deadly force. His Contract Monster Venosnaker participates in his battles, and is often seen as Dragreder's evil equivalent in the series (this has been replaced by Dragblacker). However, Ouja is not without weaknesses. He's more vulnerable towards long-ranged opponents, his own unstable nature outclasses his fighting potential, he rarely uses his special card Steal Vent (possibly because he is comfortable with his choice of weapon, as well as only using it to disarm Riders, which is an ineffective strategy), and he rarely takes advantage of the more powerful Genocider, using the united Contract Monster as a more menacing or intimidating distraction in the battlefield. This may also prove that the united Contract Monster is difficult to control, but is restrainable. Advent Cards Kamen Rider Ouja had the most Advent Cards out of any of the Riders. This was because he obtained two extra decks of cards by contracting with two of the Mirror world monsters that were previously contracted with Riders he defeated. Venosnaker-Based Strike Advent.jpg|Advent (AP: 5000): Summons Venosnaker. Strike Final.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 6000): Executes Veno Crash. Venosnaker launches Ouja at the opponent where Ouja performs a devastating bicycle kick on the opponent. Strike Steal.jpg|Steal Vent: Steals a target Rider's weapon. Strike Sword.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000): Conjures Veno Saber. Metalgelas-Based File:Thrust Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Metalgelas. File:Thrust Strike.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Metal Horn. File:Thrust Confine.jpg|*'Confine Vent': Nullifies the effect of the Advent Card of the target Rider for one round. (He has 2 copies of this card). File:Thrust Final.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Heavy Pressure. Kamen Rider Gai rides on Metalgelas with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. Evildiver-Based Sting Advent.jpg|Advent (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. Sting Swing.jpg|Swing Vent (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. Sting Final.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. Ouja rides on Evildiver's back and rams the enemy. Genocider-Based Advent.jpg|Advent: Summons Genocider. Unite Vent.jpg|Unite Vent: Combines Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genocider. Triple Final Vent.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 8000): Executes Doomsday. Ouja corkscrew kicks his opponent into a vortex that materializes on Genocider's torso. Gallery Kamen Rider Ouja.jpg|Ouja Takeshi Asakura.jpg|Takeshi Asakura Takeshi Asakura's Distortional Death.png Trivia *Like every Riders in Ryuki, Asakura died an ironic death: He killed the most Riders in the war (Gai, Raia, Imperer and Zolda), but never the ones he wanted to kill the most: Shinji, Tojo and Kitaoka. He originally entered the war to kill Kitaoka, but when he finally, technically achieved his goal by killing Zolda (who was, in truth, Goro Yura), he went mad with dissatisfaction and was himself killed. This also applies to his death in Rider Time: Ryuki. Asakura still manages to rack the highest kill count, but he fails to kill the ones he wanted to kill. This proves himself to be the darkest evil Rider of the entire franchise. **The number of Asakura's kills is also equal to the number of his deaths: he was killed by the authorities after losing his cool in the TV series, then impaled by Femme in the movie, then defeated by Kamen Rider (Dead Heat) Mach's Rider Kick in the Kamen Rider 4 special, and lastly killed by Brave's Level 4 form in the Beast Rider Squad special; and finally succumbed to his injuries after receiving Zolda's Shoot Vent and Knight's Final Vent in Rider Time: Ryuki. *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' writer Gen Urobuchi once compared Asakura to Takatora Kureshima, due to his status as a villainous counterpart to the main Rider. This was later subverted later on, as his younger brother, is revealed to be the closest thing to Ouja. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Inmates Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Incriminators Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Misanthropes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Stalkers Category:Supervillains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Strategic Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Power Hungry Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Leader Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:Torturer Category:Muses Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Heavy Category:Summoners Category:Starvers Category:Movie Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Obsessed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Minion